joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Albert Einstein
Summary Albert Einstein (1879-1955) was a German physicist and mathematician. He entered the roll of the greatest geniuses of humanity when developing the Theory of Relativity. He established the relationship between mass and energy and formulated the equation that became the most famous in the world: E = mc². In 1921, he received the Nobel Prize in Physics for his discoveries about the law of photoelectric effects. Then it would come in handy later that Einstein would be a new prophet of the lord and his human state was in needing to be converted to an angel seraphim one. KABOOM! Mentally powerful and now, VERY PHYSICAL POWERFUL! Powers and Abilities Tier: '''8-C Name: '''Albert Einstein (DUHHH) '''Origin: '''Germany, Heaven '''Gender: Male Age: '''139 '''Classification: Human, Seraph 'Powers and Abilities: '''Purification, Astral Projection, Super Strength, Temperature Immunity, Fire Immunity, Ice Immunity, Cold Immunity, Heat Immunity, High-Speed Flight, Angelical Countenance, Immortality, Fluency Enochian, Super Senses, Holy White Light, Advanced Smiting, Healing, Regeneration, Resurrection, Biokinesis, Vessel Locking, Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Clairsentience, Leviathan Perception, Limited Cosmic Awareness, Chronokinesis, '''Attack Potency: '''Room '''Speed: '''Sub-Sonic+ '''Lifting Strength: '''Universal '''Striking Strength: '''High Universal '''Standard Equipment: '''Hourglass '''Durability: '''Human Level '''Intelligence: '''14000 QI '''Stamina: '''Overpowered Seraph Unlimited Stamina '''Range: '''First Hierarchy Angelical Range '''Weaknesses: '''Family '''Friends: '''Friedrich Nietzsche, Sun Tzu, Confucius, Mahatma Gandhi, Barack Obama, Martin Luther King Jr. '''No-Friends: '''Justin Bieber, Logan Paul, Mitt Romney, Amara, Metatron Some Facts ''Albert Einstein is an seraph, the most higher angel-class in angelical hierarchy only below archangels, always mainly superpowers and knowledges comparison. Albert Einstein is the most seraph VERY CLOSED TO GOD ENOUGH.. in this aspect, sometimes he is difficult to exterminate in basically all the imaginable ways. Seraphs are always connected with the glorification of the majesty and greatness of God. Among the various and noble powers that the Angel Seraphim possesses is that of enlightening humanity, providing through its great goodness and wisdom, peace to all beings, making it considered the Ultimate Angel of love and light. Albert Einstein have six wings. Albert Einstein is also a prophet. With his seraph powers, he does not need to have even an archangel to protect him. Watch out! A prophet needs to be the God's voice on Earth. Albert Einstein is the strongest angel on Heaven (only in a tie with Metatron) but now, the most better prophet overall. It will be hard to find someone like him. It will be hard to find someone like him. Kevin Tran? Donatello? Nah. Albert Einstein the most COOLEST! Then you still ask to us.. you are still asking us.. Why was Einstein a genius? We always suspected that there was something extraordinary from a physical point of view that made Albert Einstein smarter than us. His contributions changed our concepts of space time and the very nature of reality, and his ideas influenced virtually every aspect of modern physics, whether subatomic or cosmological. Einstein himself once said that one of the keys to his intelligence was the ability to visualize the problems with which he worked. So he translated these visual images into the abstract language of mathematics. In fact, one of his most famous examples, is the special theory of relativity, which according to count, he developed from daydreams about what it would be to travel through the universe in a beam of light. When Einstein died in 1955 at age 76, his body was cremated. Before that, Dr. Thomas Harvey, the pathologist who performed the autopsy, took Einstein's brain home. Some parts of the brain have been donated for use in scientific research. The brain was forgotten until 1978 when reporter Stephen Levy located it in Harvey's office in Kansas. According to Levy, Einstein's brain was stored in two jars in Harvey's office. Most of the brain, except for the cerebellum and parts of the cerebral cortex, had been sectioned. Dr. Harvey's preliminary investigations had discovered nothing unusual about the anatomical structures of genius's brain. One of the scientists who received a fragment of the brain was Marian Diamond, an important teacher in Berkeley. She and her team counted the numbers of neurons and glial cells in Einstein's brain: areas 9 and 39 of the cerebral cortex in the right and left hemispheres. Area 9 is located in the frontal lobe (prefrontal cortex) and is believed to be important in behavioral, attention, and memory planning. Area 39 is located in the parietal lobe and is part of the "associative cortex". It is assumed that this area is involved with language and several other complex functions. The percentage of neurons relative to the glial cells in Einstein's brain was compared to those in the brains of eleven other men who died at the age of about 64 years. Those scientists reported that Einstein's brain appeared to possess a higher percentage of glial cells, the cells that support and nourish the network of neurons (1). The group concluded that the greatest number of glial cells of the "oligodendroglia" type - auxiliary cells that increase the speed of neural communication - by neuron can be an indication that the neurons in the brain of Einstein presented / displayed greater "metabolic necessity" they needed and used more energy. In this way, perhaps Einstein had better thinking skills and conceptual dexterity. However, it is important to note that areas 9 and 39 maintain important connections with many other areas of the brain and that complex behavior is the result of the joint action of many areas.The most recent findings on Einstein's brain were published in June 1999. Scientists found that a part of his brain was, in fact, physically extraordinary. A team from the Department of Psychiatry and Neurosciences at the College of Health Sciences at McMaster University compared the anatomical measurements of Einstein's brain with those of brains from 35 men and 50 women with normal intelligence. In general, Einstein's brain was similar to other brains except in an area called the parietal region. Due to the extensive development of this region on both sides of his brain, he was about 15% wider than other brains studied. "Visuospatial cognition, mathematical thinking, and motion images are strongly dependent on this region," the researchers noted. This unusual anatomy may explain why Einstein bent over and solved scientific problems in the way he did. In addition, his brain was out of the ordinary, in the sense that it does not continue a slit, known under the Latin name of sulcus, which usually runs through part of that area. Researchers speculate that the absence of the groove may have allowed a greater number of neurons to make connections to each other and work together more easily, possibly creating "an extraordinarily large extent of highly integrated cortex within a functional network." The findings suggest that differences in people's ability to perform certain cognitive functions may be due to some extent to the structural differences in the regions of the brain that intermediate these functions. Witelson theorized that the partial absence of the groove in Einstein's brain may be the key, since this allows more neurons in that area to make connections to each other and function as a team more easily.. and now, look at him. An completely badass seraph and prophet of the lord.. deserved. Others '''Notable Victories: '''Against Ben Shapiro in a debate, Against other Angels on Heaven in measure of power, Against The Murderer loleris working just as an innocent, '''Notable Losses: '''Against Archangels in measure of power '''Inconclusive Matches: '''Against Friedrich Nietzsche and Mahatma Gandhi Videos & Photos Category:Seraphim Category:Tier 8 Category:SAVAGE LEVEL 420% Category:ALBERT EINSTEIN, SUP SUP YO YO! Category:Adults Category:Seniors Category:Elders Category:Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Genius Category:SUPERGENIUS Category:Supergenius Category:Seraph Prophet Category:S W a G Category:Prophets Category:Prophet Category:Relativity Category:Relative Category:ZEMALEK Category:Zemalek's Pages Category:Zemalek's Allies Category:INFINITE OR SEMI-INFINITE TIER LATER Category:Seraph Category:Angel Category:Angels Category:Angelical Category:Strongest Angels Category:Strongest Angelicals Beings Category:Leviathan Executor Category:IT'S EINSTEIN Category:Einstein Category:Albert Einstein Category:Demons Crusher Category:Demi-God